


Warm Snow

by bowandfalltodust



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chaptered, M/M, No Volleyball, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowandfalltodust/pseuds/bowandfalltodust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“It’s not the easiest thing to explain,” the boy admits, glancing away from Kageyama’s face for a moment before his eyes slide right back, “but I appear in winter when a person needs me.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t need anyone,” Kageyama lies.</em>
</p><p>Or AU where 19-year-old Kageyama is lonely and Hinata bursts into his life to keep him company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Because of You

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to try out a kagehina chaptered fic. It's an AU where Kageyama doesn't know what volleyball is, and wants a friend. Hinata is a snow spirit who shows up only in winter when a person is in need.

When Kageyama Tobio was little, his mother told him a story about a child who was abandoned by his family during the winter and befriended the snow. “It was cold, but no one could make the young boy smile like the snow could,” she’d told Kageyama, stroking his hair gently. “He would stay with it, whisper to it, day and night until it finally whispered back.”

Kageyama was fascinated by the story. He loved hearing about the brave boy who found solace in something that nipped and nibbled at others. His interest was so deep that he would cry each night until his mother repeated the tale to him. And each night, she would smile, nod, and begin the story again, speaking in sweet, soft tones until Kageyama drifted into sleep. 

At nineteen, however, such silly stories mean nothing to Kageyama. He doubts he holds worth in anything at all. 

 _How could someone like snow?_ , he asks himself.  _It’s inconvenient. Even if it could speak, it wouldn’t be something a person would like to hang around._  He sighs, adjusting his shoulder bag.

The walk to work seems longer than usual today. 

He ponders the meaning of the story, comparing it to his current situation. As a single young man with no friends and a dead-end job, he shouldn’t be such a harsh judge of character. Unfortunately, the universe seems to love giving him bad luck, and most people stay away from him because of his scary-looking face.

He comes home after work to a small, nearly empty apartment, eats dinner, thinks about the universe while staring at the ceiling for about an hour, then falls asleep, waiting for the cycle to repeat. It’s a boring life.

So far, today has been no different. 

* * *

 

After work, Kageyama throws his bag over his shoulder and begins his walk home. The afternoon is chilly and snow drapes itself over every surface. Moths crowd around flickering streetlights, barely lit as the sun slowly tucks itself below the horizon. He’s left alone with his thoughts again. 

Normally, he would walk straight to his apartment, but today, something compels him to change his course. Perhaps it was the thought of spending another night alone. After two cups of coffee, he figures he will have a while before he falls asleep tonight, and his shift had ended earlier than usual. He is grumpy from the bitter cold and wants to sit down, but none of the shops he passes are open.

Up ahead, the city park he can’t remember the name of is, thankfully, still open. Its arched entrance looms over him. He peeks beyond it, sees no one, and cautiously steps through the gate. The ground is bleached with untouched snow and the trees sway in a passing breeze, greeting him. He frowns and shoves his hands deeper into his coat pockets.

Seating himself on one of the rusted swings in the far corner of the park, Kageyama stares solemnly at his feet. He has no friends, no one to come home to, no one to lean on.  _Why is that? Why can’t I bring anyone close?_  It looks so easy for other people. If he’s honest with himself, he doesn’t want to be aloof.

But every time he reaches out to someone else, be it friend or partner, something about him unsettles them, and soon enough they leave him behind. Because of this, he finds it harder and harder to open himself up to others, becoming more desperate for company, but also desperate to close himself away.

He sighs, too weak to swing. _I must look pathetic._

Beside him, something stirs. A soft chill, like the whispering tone of a lover, tickles his nose, and he slowly turns his head to the source. 

The snow to his left... is _changing_. It rises from the ground, a human-like form beginning to take shape, and Kageyama’s eyes widen in horror. At its head, curly spikes of ivory hair protrude from it in all directions. The mass of snow—or what had been snow—straightens and Kageyama notices that at full height, it seems to be about one-hundred-and-sixty centimeters tall.

Stupefied, he dislodges himself from the swing and steps back, his mouth hanging open.

The figure develops facial features soon after. Its eyes unlatch and watch him. Suddenly the snow person, which had somehow gotten a mouth with teeth, giggles.

“Sorry about that. Did I frighten you?” it asks. Its voice is presumably male, though somewhat high-pitched.

Staring, Kageyama realizes belatedly that the boy is completely naked and has no genitalia. His face flushes. He makes a choked noise and covers his cheeks with a hand, turning away from the boy. 

“Can you speak?” the snow person questions as he takes a step toward him. Another. And another. Kageyama tenses and squeezes his eyes shut. He must be dreaming. 

Something cold touches his eyelids. 

“Hey, I’m not  _that_  scary, am I? Open your eyes. I’m here because of you. At least look at me.”

The boy of snow waits for him to respond. There’s no way Kageyama isn’t dreaming. There’s no way, but he reluctantly opens his eyes and looks into those of the other boy.

He’s completely white, from his skin to his hair to his irises.  _Impossible,_  and yet here he stands, waiting expectantly for Kageyama’s words. Kageyama blinks and opens his mouth.

“H-how?” he stammers. 

The boy won’t stop staring at him. “I already told you.”

“You did a p-poor job of explaining it,” Kageyama retorts, glaring as he tries to calm down. 

“It’s not the easiest thing to explain,” the boy admits, glancing away from Kageyama’s face for a moment before his eyes slide right back, “but I appear in winter when a person needs me.”

“I don’t need anyone,” Kageyama lies.

“I beg to differ. If you didn’t need me, I wouldn’t be here.” The snow kid smirks. “And judging from the way you’re sitting alone in a park in the middle of winter, I’m guessing you’re lonely.”

“It’s none of your business.” Kageyama’s annoyed and begins to walk off, hoping that whatever trick his mind is playing on him will wear off if he just ignores it. The universe has other plans, however; The snow boy takes Kageyama’s departure as an invitation to follow.

“If you’re lonely, I can be your friend. That’s my purpose,” he half-shouts as he jogs to catch up with him. When he reaches him, he places a hand on Kageyama’s shoulder. “Come on. I don’t bite.”

“I don’t care. Stop following me.”

“Can’t. You still need me or I would be gone already. I think you’re lying to yourself,” the boy hums, his hand still planted on the other boy’s shoulder. Kageyama grunts and tries to remove it, but it is stubbornly powerful against his grumpiness. “If you want, we can take this slow. How’s that? You probably aren’t used to having friends anyway, though I’m just basing that on the way you reacted to me. Let’s start with names. Don’t be shy.”  

Though part of him wants to stubbornly resist this strange boy, another part wants even more to give up.  _Ignoring him probably isn’t going to get him to leave me alone,_  he reasons. He returns his hands to his coat pockets and cranes his neck to look at the boy standing to his left.

“Kageyama.”

“Huh?” He takes his hand off Kageyama’s shoulder, head tilted slightly to one side.

“My name.”

“Ah. Oh.” He seems surprised Kageyama actually heeded his request—his mouth is agape and his white eyes are sparkling. 

 _Too bright,_ Kageyama thinks crossly.

“Ka-ge-ya-ma,” the boy repeats thoughtfully, emphasizing each syllable. “Not bad. I think I can get used to it.” He grins. “I’m Hinata.”

“And you’re made of snow.”

“I—well, yes. Sort of.”

Kageyama can’t think of a time when he missed his apartment more than now. He quickens his pace, and the boy—Hinata—follows him, and within twenty minutes Kageyama is standing outside of his front door. Hinata is still behind him.

“So this is your home?” Hinata asks. Kageyama ignores the question.

“Bye,” he says instead.

He unlocks the door in record time, pushes himself through it, and slams it behind him, leaving Hinata outside. Sliding down the old wood until his behind hits the floor, he lets out a sigh and leans his head back. It’s been a long day.

* * *

 

Kageyama thought being in his home meant privacy, but privacy must not mean much to an adolescent boy made of snow. He is sitting in his room, trying to read, but continues being distracted by a certain Hinata who is hanging upside down outside of his window, staring at him as he holds the book open to a random page, unread. At some point, Kageyama had given up on trying to read the book, and the two seemed to have inadvertently engaged themselves in a staring contest.

Kageyama stands, unblinking, and makes his way over to the window, pulling it open. Before he can even open his mouth, Hinata launches himself at him, and the two tumble onto Kageyama’s futon and floor. Kageyama’s eyes reflexively shut with the impact.

Hinata spills a giggle from on top of him. “I win,” he says between pants.

“Idiot, get off me.” Face flushed, glowering, Kageyama shoves Hinata away from him.

“Sore loser? Rules of a staring are that the first to blink lo—”

“I know,” Kageyama snaps. “Leave already. I barely know you. People don’t  _normally_  barge into other people’s houses without permission—” he glances at the boy’s naked form, “—and they don’t bury themselves naked in the snow, either.” 

“I didn’t! You opened the window! And you saw me appear; I wasn’t buried.” Hinata pouts.

“I only opened the window so I could tell you to  _get lost!_  And how am I—” Kageyama pauses, gets up, and heads to his dresser. He tosses Hinata a shirt, sweatpants, and underwear. “Put some clothes on. I can’t argue with you like that.”

“Oh! I get to wear these? Thanks!” Hinata is grinning, trembling slightly from excitement, holding them as if they were precious. Kageyama grunts and stands beside his futon, arms crossed, about to make a wise comment before realizing that Hinata had intended to get dressed right in front of him. 

“Do that over there!” he barks. 

“You already saw me naked.”

“That wasn’t my choice!”

“If you say so.” Hinata walks behind Kageyama to dress out of his field of vision.

When he steps back into it, Kageyama finally notices how much larger he is than the other boy. His clothes, which fit him perfectly, were baggy and hung awkwardly from Hinata’s small frame. At full height Hinata only reached Kageyama’s chin, with the tips of his hair just barely at Kageyama’s nose. As he looks down at him, the taller boy wonders for a moment if it’s common for smaller people to have big personalities. 

Realizing too late that he was, again, staring, Kageyama hurries to look away, plopping down onto his futon.

“You sure stare a lot,” Hinata notes.

“So do you, Shorty. And how are you able to wear clothes? Wouldn’t they cause you to melt or something?”

Hinata throws him a glare. “You should have realized by now that I have skin. Skin doesn’t melt under clothes.”

“As if I would understand anything about you,” Kageyama mutters bitterly.

His cheap alarm clock reads 10:38 PM. He’ll be late for work tomorrow morning at this rate. He orders Hinata to turn around as he changes into pajamas, then he lies on his futon, facing away from the shorter boy. “If you aren’t going to leave, at least let me sleep.”

Hinata sits next to him, leaning close to Kageyama’s hair. Kageyama can feel it stirring with each of Hinata’s breaths, but as he becomes aware of the heat coming from Hinata’s mouth, he pushes it out of his mind.

“Where am I sleeping?” Hinata asks.

“I don’t care.”

“Then can I sleep next to you?”

“No.”

“But you said—”

“I _said_  no.” Kageyama pulls the blanket over himself, burying his face in his pillow.

Hinata huffs and lies on the floor, wrapping Kageyama’s baggy clothes tightly around him and pulling his arms into the sleeves of the shirt.

As Kageyama sinks into sleep, he humors himself at the irony of a snow boy wanting warmth, and although he had sent Hinata a grouchy first impression, he couldn’t convince himself that he wasn’t thankful for Hinata’s company. 

 _Maybe,_  his mind’s voice admits. _Just a tiny bit._


	2. A Normal Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are changing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure about this chapter.. I didn't have a beta and it just sort of feels too broken up to me. Who knows. I hope you like it anyway ^^;

There are two things that Hinata becomes aware of as he awakens, slowly, in Kageyama’s bedroom: the first is a gentle and comforting warmth; the second is where the sensation is coming from. When he peels himself from the claws of deep slumber, he is not nearly as cold as he had been when he’d fallen asleep, and his eyes are cloudy. He blinks to clear them, tries to lift a hand to rub at them, but his arms won’t move. Hinata is suddenly fully alert. His eyes are not as quick as his brain, though, so a few moments trudge past before he can finally  _see_ what is in front of him. 

It’s Kageyama’s chest. 

Hinata freezes. He risks an upward glance at Kageyama’s face and internally sighs in relief when he sees that the other boy is still asleep. Kageyama is breathing softly; Hinata can feel the heat of Kageyama’s chest as it presses against his own with each inhalation. 

 _Did I sleepwalk?_  Hinata wonders. He doesn’t understand how else they could have ended up in this position, considering the fact that they are, somehow,  _both_  on Kageyama’s futon now, but he can’t deny the soothing warmness of the other male’s body.

Another thing that catches his attention is the pressure on his back. Kageyama’s right arm is wrapped firmly around Hinata’s shoulder blades.

Deciding it would be difficult to shift away, indulging in the heat wafting from Kageyama’s body, he lets out a breath and stares at the boy who is unknowingly embracing him.

* * *

 

Kageyama is  _cold._

December is always a difficult time in his apartment because he doesn’t have the money for heat, so he relies on blankets and small electronic heaters instead.

But as far as he can remember, he hasn’t woken up this freezing in a while. Half-conscious, he finds it strange, since every morning of this week had been, roughly, a constant temperature, but today he is  _especially_ chilled. He tries to ignore it but the longer he remains in this partially awake state, eyes glossy and bangs tickling his nostrils, his skin covered in gooseflesh despite the blankets he  _swears_ he cloaked himself with last night, the more it bothers him. He finally decides to open his eyes.

He is face-to-face with Hinata. The boy is staring at him.

Kageyama suddenly realizes that his own arm is tightly securing Hinata at this uncomfortable distance from his face. 

In one swift movement, Kageyama unhooks his arm, shoves Hinata away, and gets to his feet, panting. 

“What do you think you’re doing?!” he demands accusingly, voice still thick from sleep. 

Hinata rises from his position on the floor and yawns, bringing a hand to his mouth.

“You started it.”

“I did  _not!_ ” 

“Then who knows,” Hinata shrugs, “your arm was around me when I woke up.”

Kageyama makes a strangled noise and turns away from the other boy. He pinches the bridge of his nose.  _This kid._ He scolds himself for opening that window.

He spins to face Hinata. “Don’t you have somewhere  _else_  to go?”

“For now, not really. I’ve said why I’m supposed to be here.” 

Kageyama’s eye twitches. 

“Anyway, morning. And thanks for the clothes,” Hinata says, smiling, and Kageyama is irritated, though unsure of whether it’s with himself or Hinata. He takes a deep breath to calm himself down, and after a minute of awkward lull falls onto his bedroom, he can try speaking again. He changes the subject to the first thing he can think of.

“So—You sleep, but d-do you need to eat?” he stammers. He’s louring hard at the floor. He hopes his slumber-driven actions did not disturb Hinata too much and ruin his chances of friendship. 

“Yep. I’m meant to be a friend for people, so I can do stuff like sleeping and eating. They help me interact more naturally.” Hinata seems absurdly pleased with Kageyama’s question. His tone is serious, but he’s smiling with warm eyes, his chin tilted up slightly, and his seemingly endless contradictions just leave the taller boy even more confused. He has so many questions and, so far, only one answer. But he knows it might be a bad idea for him to interrogate Hinata, so he will set that issue aside for now.

Kageyama clears his throat but his discomfort doesn’t pass.

“Are you hungry?” His voice is barely above a whisper.

“Well, I—You aren’t gonna try to treat me or anything, right? You don’t need to—”

“Shut it. Come on, there’s a shop up the road. I don’t feel like cooking, and—” Kageyama hesitates, then adds, “—and you’re a guest, after all.”

He’s trying his best to push away his crippling awkwardness. He’s loathe to admit it aloud, but he is glad the universe has given him another chance to make a friend, and because he still isn’t sure what it is about him that unsettles other people, he needs to be careful this time.

That’s why he wants to treat Hinata to breakfast.

He turns his back to Hinata and begins to walk off, but can’t hear any footsteps behind him. Vexed, he spins on his heel.

For an instant he swears that Hinata is frozen in place, lips curled upward and eyes glittering, but as soon as he sees it, it’s vanished, and Hinata’s features are flat again.

“Kageyama,” he whispers.

“What?”

“If you keep making that creepy face, your eyes are going to stay like that.”

Something within Kageyama flickers and he feels a tic in the muscles of his lips. He swallows the urge to laugh at Hinata’s words; he wants to, but he’s been told that his smile is frightening, and he definitely doesn’t want to scare the boy away. Nonetheless, Hinata’s quip warms his heart.   

“I wouldn’t look like this if it weren’t for you,” he says facetiously. 

Hinata, who had looked away from Kageyama and dropped to his knees to try tidying up his futon, looks back. He gets to his feet and feigns stroking his chin, his white eyes twinkling in thought. 

“Scratch that, your face is scary anyway,” Hinata tries to observe, but his giggle betrays him. Kageyama’s shoulders relax at the sound.

Hinata is suddenly a hair’s breadth from Kageyama’s nose. “But I don’t mind. Now let’s go eat!” He gives Kageyama a playful smack to the shoulder before running ahead of him, through the bedroom door. Kageyama, now the frozen one, blinks a few times and then shakes his head, chasing after the other boy.

He’s fighting to force his smile down.

* * *

 

The two of them nearly forget to change out of their pajamas. Kageyama only notices it when they’re at his front door and find that he only has one pair of shoes. 

“And you’re still wearing those clothes.”

Hinata seems unfazed. 

“Then barefoot and bed-clothed it is!”

The smaller boy giggles. He slithers around Kageyama, his fingers wrapping excitedly around the knob on the front door. When it opens with a soft  _click_ , he takes an excited breath and pushes past the threshold. Kageyama is left standing stiffly in his apartment’s entryway, shoes half donned.

Contrary to his expectations, Hinata waits for him on the other side of the door as he puts his shoes on. Once he meets Kageyama’s eyes, the shadow of a smile crosses his lips and he turns his back to him, beginning to walk ahead. Kageyama is unwilling to test the boy’s patience and hurries to meet up with him. He hands Hinata a jacket and slides into one of his own. 

“The temperature out here doesn’t really bother me,” Hinata says. For some reason, his bare feet aren’t leaving imprints in the snow.

“It’ll look weird if some kid is walking around in nothing but pajamas.”

“Compared to you, I already look weird, pajamas or not.” Hinata points to his white hair and eyes.

Kageyama huffs.

“Just put it on already.”

* * *

 

Breakfast was refreshing. The food was average but the place had a cozy atmosphere and the staff were kind, welcoming them with smiles and waves—and politely ignoring their attire—as the boys ducked beneath the shop curtains, seating themselves at adjacent stools. Hinata ordered the same meal as Kageyama, since he had no idea what any of the foods were, and after a few minutes, the pair were eating in a comfortable silence.

Hinata is the first to break it. “We woke up pretty early, huh?”

“I guess so.”

“You don’t seem like the type to get up early,” he teases.

Kageyama glares at him.

“Oh? I’m the bad guy for waking you up?” Hinata raises his arms in a gesture of peace. “I wasn’t the one with his arm around me in his sleep. All I did was wake up and see you. The rest was  _your_ fault.” He’s got that stupid grin plastered on his face.

Kageyama snorts, the noodle he’d been trying to swallow poking through his lips. His face is hot.

“Shut up.”

Hinata’s grin stretches impossibly wide and he points his chopsticks at the larger boy. “So what do you do? Your place isn’t fancy but you gotta pay for it somehow.” His eyes are massive with curiosity. “Do you steal money or something?”

“ _No!_ ” Kageyama’s cheeks are burning now. He ignores the stares he can feel boring into him from the few other customers in the shop, wishing for a dial to turn Hinata’s voice down. “I—I have a job,” he mutters.

“And?”

“I...,” Kageyama hesitates, but Hinata is waiting for his answer, and it’s the first time he’s seen someone so interested in what he has to say.

“I’m a convenience store clerk.”

“Wow! Really?”

Tense, he waits for the pity, the muffled laughter, the flat  _oh, how nice,_ but it never comes. Instead, Hinata is evaluating his expression with glittering eyes, his food forgotten.

“Could I come with you to your job sometime?”

“Uh—sure,” he blurts without thinking. He’s ready to resubmit his answer, glancing around the restaurant, when his eyes glaze over a clock hanging above what he presumes is the door to the broom closet. He realizes something. 

“Shit, I’m gonna be late!”  

He springs from his seat. Spilling on the counter what he hopes is enough to pay for their meals, telling the server to keep the change, and waving a quick goodbye to Hinata, he hurries out of the shop and thanks the universe for the building’s close proximity to his workplace. He gets to his apartment and throws his uniform on, frantically attempting to tame his bed hair, and when he decides that it just isn’t going to cooperate today, he runs to work only partially sure he locked the door.

He’ll need to apologize to Hinata later. He makes a mental note of it.

* * *

 

He isn’t late. Thankfully.

His shift seems to take longer to finish than usual, despite the constant stream of customers and familiar faces who greet him cheerily when they see him. He leaves a casual wave with each one, secretly brooding over the frail employee-customer relationship he has with them. A normal day.

Hinata's face appears in the back of his mind. He smiles, remembering the friend he managed to make. Time drags itself through wet sand as he works, and his mood dampens when he realizes he has several hours of his shift left, meaning several hours until he could see that boy again. Hours until he could apologize.

During a pause in customer activity, Kageyama is wiping the check-out counter, his eyes glued to its surface, fingernails stubbornly scraping at a stain. The mart is quiet aside from the whirring of the heating system and the automated  _ding_ of the sliding doors that alerts employees to a customer’s entry. Kageyama chooses not to look up.

“Welcome,” he greets. His mood clashes with the fake merriment in his voice.

The visitor doesn’t respond. He hears soft footsteps make their way closer and closer to the counter. Once they’ve stopped, Kageyama can feel the weight of eyes on him. He finally decides to return the customer’s gaze and his eyes are met with a pair of pure white irises.

“I’m flattered,” Hinata says. 

_Ding._

Just then, before Kageyama can voice his relief at seeing the boy—he definitely should, because Hinata has a large, loud presence from what he's observed in the past twenty-four hours, and if first impressions matter the most, his grouchy reactions will push away a bright person like Hinata soon enough—an elderly woman walks in, aided by a curved cane. She sees Kageyama and the small boy and smiles, lips curling to reveal a mouth missing a worryingly large amount of teeth.

“Hello, Kageyama-Dear!” Hinata’s lack of groceries likely prompts her next words. “Is he your friend?” 

Hinata confirms her assumption, beaming, before Kageyama can even open his mouth. 

Clenching his teeth, Kageyama glares daggers at the other boy, silently cursing his arm’s length in its inability to reach and shut Hinata’s mouth from across the counter.

The woman seems not to notice. She laughs weakly, her attention directed at Hinata. “I see. Kageyama-Dear has a hard time making friends. I’m proud of him.”  

Her bluntness throws the employee off guard. His glare melts away and his mouth pops open, tongue dry and lips chapped as a bead of sweat threatens to slide down the bridge of his nose. The convenience store is way too quiet; the whirring and moaning of the refrigerators and fountain drink machine echo in Kageyama’s ears from miles away—meanwhile, the slits of the woman’s aged eyes, impossibly focused and observant, are piercing him and the back of his neck is on fire.

“I—He—” Kageyama’s face must look like a tomato. He turns his head down to the counter, trying to hide his cheeks with his bangs.

"Don't worry, ma'am, I'll make sure Kageyama doesn't need anyone else," Hinata says. 

"How sweet of you! Congratulations, boys."

With another laugh the woman bids them farewell and heads to one of the aisles. When she seems far enough from him, he raises his head, cheeks burning, and desperately ignores Hinata’s eyes.

The boy can’t squeeze a single word from Kageyama for the rest of his shift, and as he silently nurtures stinging emotions, a few customers give him concerned looks, but none of them vocalize their worry. 

When his shift ends, Kageyama removes his apron and hangs it in the office behind the counter. He addresses the employee assigned to work after him, leaves the store, and sighs as a gust of wind tugs at his shoulders. He pulls his jacket on but leaves it unzipped.

Hinata is suddenly beside him. His feet are still bare.

It was a mistake to allow his embarrassment darken into anger and force it onto Hinata like this. He knows that it's just an excuse, that he doesn't mind at all if Hinata came to his apartment again, that he was planning on inviting him over once his shift had ended, but the words leave his mouth before he can stop them.

“I never said you could follow me home again.”

“Well, you haven’t apologized yet.”

Another snake of wind curls around the two of them, ruffling Hinata’s hair and pulling hungrily on Kageyama’s jacket. It carries away pieces of trash and rock as if they were its discarded instruments, using them to tap a gentle tune against the concrete the two walk on. Kageyama sighs and bends forward as it chills him. A headache is budding at his temples.

 _Calm down. It's not his fault you feel like this_ , he reminds himself.

“Look, I’m sorry for running off. I can’t afford to miss work. I’ll try to remember before making plans next time, alright?” The clouds are darkening from white to a murky blue. “Just please don’t show up at my work like that again. I don’t want other people to see you.” He leaves out the part about that old woman.    

 “Then what am I supposed to do while you’re there?”

A middle-aged man exits an office building ahead of them. He checks his wristwatch, makes a disappointed face, and starts to walk towards them after removing a cell phone from his coat pocket, taking slow steps as he watches the screen.

In a blur of movement, Kageyama grabs Hinata by the arm and pulls him into his chest. Hinata makes a noise in protest but Kageyama’s strength overwhelms him and he nearly collides with the taller boy. Kageyama all but jumps into an alley beside them, hiding their bodies behind a dumpster, and the smell of rot burns high in Kageyama’s nose and Hinata won’t stop squirming, but he clamps his hand over Hinata’s mouth and shushes him, his free hand still gripping Hinata’s forearm. 

The man had looked up at the sounds, but didn’t seem too committed to their source and continued walking. Once he passes the alley, Kageyama removes his hand from Hinata’s mouth. 

“I didn’t want him to see you,” he deadpans. 

“Why does it matter if people see me?”

“You aren’t wearing a jacket. You’re completely white. It looks weird.”

"It didn't bother the old lady."

"She was probably afraid to say anything. But that's not the point!"

Hinata opens and closes his mouth a few times but remains silent. For some reason, rather than getting angry, he smirks.

“Getting possessive, are we?” 

Kageyama wants to punch him.

Ignoring the boy’s remark, Kageyama says, “Come on. I’m going home,” and lets go of Hinata. He leaves the alley.

In the same way that Hinata misses Kageyama curl his lips upward at Hinata's attempt to lighten the mood, he doesn't notice the way Hinata’s eyes, for a briefest of moments, flicker from white to gold.

“Coming!” Hinata replies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand that's chapter 2! How's my pacing? I really could use some advice on how to pace this (and what you think of it so far). Sorry this took a while to post.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think! Kudos and comments fuel me ( / ' u ')/ ~ my tumblr is [here](http://bowandfalltodust.tumblr.com/) if you're interested


End file.
